You Don't Mean Anything to Me
by babi-gurl-chels
Summary: “I want to get revenge, I want to see him squirm, I want to see him squashed like the ugly little bug he is!"
1. The Breakup!

A/N: My first Harry Potter fic, so be nice! R&R!

I own nothing! )

Ginny studied herself critically in the mirror while her best friend Emma made admiring sounds in the background. Ginny needed to make sure she looked perfect tonight. Tonight was Harry and her four month anniversary and Ginny was so happy she couldn't stop smiling. Who would have thought that this scrawny little nobody with the dark red hair would win the heart of THE Harry Potter! Not many, that's for sure! But then again, she wasn't a little nobody anymore; she had matured greatly and was now going into her 6th year, much to her delight! Her hair was like a sea of red curls falling to her lower back, complementing her large, sea green eyes. Quidditch had made her body lean, but she had grown curves exactly where she wanted them. She smiled at her reflection, approvingly. The clothes she and Emma had chosen only complemented her new assets even more.

"Gin, you look great! Harry is going to love you in this!" Ginny blushed and gave a shy smile.

All day she had pretended to be ignorant of today being important for them; when he had caught her grinning at him she blamed it on the beautiful weather or a joke told by a friend. He had asked her earlier what she wanted to do for tonight, and she simply yawned and said she wanted to catch up on some schoolwork. He had given her an odd look and shrugged. Instead of schoolwork, she had come straight here to get ready for their big night. She was going to surprise him for a romantic dinner in the Room of Requirement, it was all set up, (thanks to some help for the house elf's!) and now all she had to do is go steal him from his dorm and she could set her plans in action! She giggled.

"I'm gonna head out, don't bother waiting up!"

"Ok… Be good!" Emma winked at her suggestively. Ginny rolled her eyes in response.

She pranced out of her dormitory and into the boys. As she approached the 7th year boys' room she stopped to rearrange her clothes. She had butterflies in her stomach but pushed them down. Taking a deep breath she opened the door was met with a sight she wouldn't forget for years.

Her boyfriend, Harry Potter, lying shirtless on top of a half-naked Lavender Brown.

A/N: So there's chapter one. I didn't like writing this chapter much, I'm not a HPGW person, but this chapter needed to be here. But the rest of the chapters should be fun to do! This IS a DMGW fic, and it's safe to say there won't be much more HPGW. (Thank God!) Reviews are very welcome, I love feedback! 'Til next time!


	2. But how?

A/N: I don't own anything, I never will.

D D D

Ginny could feel her heart breaking inside her chest. This was her worst nightmare, come true. Harry Potter had cheated on her, with Lavender Brown. He and Lavender had dated a month before Harry asked Ginny to become his girlfriend! Why would he be snogging her NOW? After Harry and Lavender had broken up? Could it be true Harry had being seeing Lavender behind her back? For four months! She felt a flare of anger, which grew to consume her completely. They didn't even know she was there! She found one of Lavenders high-heeled shoes lying on the ground near her feet, picking it up and using every ounce of skill she gained from quidditch to hit Harry, and it did. Right in the middle of the forehead. Harry gave a pained yelp and fell ungraciously off the bed. His eyes found on Ginny, standing in the doorway with tears on her cheeks and her eyes smoldering. He stared, completely shocked. It wasn't until Ginny found Lavenders second shoe, and was prepared to throw that one at him too, that he reacted.

"Gin? Wha-I mean, I thought you… This isn't what it…" Harry stumbled. Eyes darting back and forth between Lavender and herself.

"How dare you. How DARE you! We're- we're DONE!" Ginny screamed.

Harry gulped. He looked frightened; he had never seen Ginny like this. She had never yelled at him before, just smiled and hung on his arm. Well, if he thought she was just going to act as though everything is alright, he had another thing coming. Throwing the shoe at Harry's mirror, making it shatter into thousands of pieces, she dashed down the stairs and out the common room. She didn't know where she was going, but she didn't want to be anywhere near Gryffindor right now, because she knew Harry was going to follow her. She scoffed, he probably wanted to say something like she didn't know what she saw, that it was all a misunderstanding, it's all HER fault. Realizing she was close to the Room of Requirement she decided to go there, at least it would give her a place to stay for tonight so she wouldn't have to go back to the tower. As she was turning a sharp corner she collided with somebody, hard, and sent them both sprawling towards the floor.

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't see you coming and…!"

"Yeah well maybe next you should watch where you're going, Weaslette!" A smooth voice snarled at her, causing her to jump in surprise. What was MALFOY doing here?

"Well, Ferret-face, I could say the same to you!" She bit out.

"Ohhh! The weasel has claws!" Malfoy said, smirking for all he was worth. At least until he noticed her tear-stained cheeks, then he was smirking for all he was worth AND chuckling. "Oh, weasel; did someone hurt your FEELINGS? Don't tell me; was it your dear Potty? Did you see him hanging out with those girls for his fan club? Isn't that Brown girl the leader? Kinda cute, in her own way. He sure has been spending a lot of time with HER lately!"

"You ARROGANT selfish FERRET! This is NONE of your business!" He had struck too close to the truth.

He leaned causally against the hallway as she stalked furiously away. "Go ahead and be mad now, but tomorrow it won't mean anything, you'll take him back. We both know how much Potty means to you, he could have screwed all Hufflepuff, and you'd still take him back! You're weak, and that's why he'll never want you the way you want him to! The whole school knows it."

She hated him for the things he was saying, but she didn't stop. She'd prove him wrong. As she entered into the Room of Requirement, she noticed two disgustingly large pictures of Potter and Malfoy draped on the wall, next to the bed was a counter full of throwing darts. She snorted at this. Lying on the bed she reflected on what she should do.

She felt jealous. She felt hurt. She wanted Potter to feel just the same way! But how…?

A/N: There's my chapter two! I can't until things start heating up between my couple. I'll be adding Ron and Hermy in the next chapter! Should be lots of fun! R&R PLZ!


	3. Confrontations

A/N: I SILL own nothing! Surprise, surprise! Hope you enjoy!

Ginny didn't regret breaking up with Harry, not at all, but at the same time she was afraid to go down to breakfast the next morning. Harry would be there, and so would Lavender, and Draco, and Hermione, and Ron. She cringed at the thought. She wondered if Harry had told Ron and Hermione that they had broken up; she was positive he wouldn't tell them why. Emma placed her hand on her shoulder.

"You ready to go?" Emma asked sensitively. She had poured the whole story out to her best friend this morning, and she had just listened and comforted her. Now, fifteen tissues and six chocolate frogs later, she felt that she could get through today.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Ginny sighed. And the two girls began to make their way to the Great Hall.

Breakfast went as smooth as she had thought it would… It was a disaster. She walked in and dully noted that the "trio" wasn't present yet. She also noticed how the Harry Potter fan club seemed EXTRA chipper this morning, and kept shooting smug glances at her. Rolling her eyes, news sure does travel fast! Ginny took a seat away from the rest of her house and Emma started up a conversation about her last guy. Ginny knew that

Emma was really just trying to distract her from all the whispers directed at them, and she smiled. Ginny really was lucky to have a friend like her.

Ginny groaned as the golden trio walked through the doors and started heading right at her. Ron looked peeved, Hermione looked worried, and Harry looked indifferent. Ron came up to the table and slammed his Herbology book into the seat in front of her.

"Gin, we gotta talk." He practically growled at her. Ginny was shocked. Her brother was mad at her, HER! After HIS own best friend had just… She stood up harshly, splashed her cup of pumpkin juice on Harry's white shirt, and stormed off, closely followed by Emma. She had just made it outside the Great Hall when the trio caught up to her.

"Ginny! Ginny, wait! You have some SERIOUS explaining to do! How could you just…!"

"Explaining about what?" Ginny spun on her heel and was now shouting in his face, "About how Harry's been cheating on me? Or maybe you never heard that story! What version DID you hear?" She was so angry her red hair looks like it was on fire, and Ron looked just as affronted. The Weasley Temper was legendary at Hogwarts by now, and everyone with any love for life knew better then to interfere, however both of the Weasley's were unaware that they now were entertaining an audience, and they both were unaware that Draco Malfoy and his cronies were included in that audience.

"What are you on about? Harry said that you both just had a little disagreement about nothing particular, that you were you being unreasonable and wouldn't let him talk and refused to listen! I swear, I'm trying to help you fix your mistake and you blow up at me! You're so immature sometimes! Wait, what do you mean he's been…?" Ron shouted, now with a confused frown on his brow. Her green eyes were burning as she twirled to look Harry straight in the eye.

"A disagreement? A DISAGREEMENT!" She walked carefully towards him, each step purposeful. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, looked scared shitless, and took several steps away from her. Being as graceful as he was, it was only expected that he trip over someone else's foot and landed on his arse, hard. He cringed at the contact and forgot momentarily how he ended up on the floor, but that ended the moment his EX-girlfriends wand was pointed right between his eyes. Looking up at her, he gulped.

"You stay the fuck away from me, Potter. You don't try to be in my life. You don't address me in the halls, and you don't talk about me to your friends, or next time I won't be so gracious. You understand?" She didn't wait for his response; she turned on her heel, put her wand in her pocket, and walked calmly away. Ron looked ready to go after her and ask her what she meant, could Harry really have…? But he was stopped by Emma. She said something about how Ginny needed to be alone right now, and Ron decided to let her be, for now.

But a person DID go after Ginny Weaseley, but this was not a person who most would expect, in fact, he was the very last person they would have expected, but he did.

A/N: Ok, I actually meant for Draco and Ginny to start the plot in this one, but it looks like its gonna be next time… Oh well. Please R&R!

To Dumbledore Troop- I know that in this chapter it kinda looks like Ron and Hermie are gonna side with Harry, but it's only because they don't know the whole story yet.


	4. The Devious Idea

A/N: Here's chapter 4! I'm gonna stop with the disclaimers, so this is the ultimate disclaimer, ok! I own nothing.

Ginny was wandering around the castle aimlessly, she had no idea where she was because the halls looked very unfamiliar, not that she minded really. She really didn't want to see anyone today. She didn't want to see the pity in their eyes when she cried; she didn't want to see them scared when she yelled. Everyone thought that rubbing her back and telling her that it's all going to be okay was going to make her get over her broken heart. They were wrong. And there wasn't one person there who could give her what she really wanted, she didn't want a shoulder to cry on, she wanted revenge.

Ginny stopped walking and was content to simply rest against the stone wall, drop her head on her knees, and fight the tears that she knew were coming. But footsteps distracted her, footsteps coming in her direction. She felt an urge to run, to not be seen, but then again, why should she? Why should she care who it was? Dropping her head back to her knees, she knew the person could see her now, however, instead of passing her, the person stopped walking and was now standing directly in front of her. Who the hell…?

"Now what would a good little Gryff like you be doing down here in the Slytherin dungeon?" Said a deep voice Ginny knew all too well. Looking up she was starring face to face at Draco Malfoy. He had his usual smirk playing on his face, and something about it just angered her at the sight.

"Go away, Ferret, I'm busy!" She snapped.

"Busy doing what? Crying? Not still over Potty, I hope." He laughed as though this situation was amazingly amusing to him. Maybe, to him, it was.

"I'm NOT crying! And anyone with eyes could see that I am over any feelings I had for Harry Bloody POTTER!"

"Really… So even if he came back pleading innocence and his undying love, you wouldn't take him back?" He mocked.

"Never. How could I possibly love a guy who did this to me?" Ginny said haughtily. Draco snorted.

"How should I know, you Weasels seem to go around 'falling in love' with the most undeserving of specimen at every possible moment. It's pathetic, really." Ginny's temper sparked.

"Well at least we know how to love, but I suppose that loving ones child is not on the to-do list of a Deatheater, eh?" She seemed to have struck a soft spot, because he all the sudden stiffened, his smirk slid right of his face, and now he was pale beyond imagination and glaring at her. Oops…

He took a moment before he responded," Don't talk about things you don't know anything about, it could be the biggest mistake of your life." He spoke in a low voice. He turned on his heel and started walking away. She shouldn't have said that, she hadn't meant to hurt him so much, and yet, she had. She wanted to get back at him for all the things he had said last night, because he had been right. If she hadn't been so offended by what he said there's a strong chance she would have taken Harry back. But he was right, she was weak. She could never get revenge on Harry by herself.

Then an idea struck her. There was only one person at this school who hated Harry as much as she did. There was only one other person at this school who would do anything to hurt Harry. Draco Malfoy. She smiled a wicked smile and started making her way towards the Slytherin Common Room.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Okay, these are short chapters, I think I might have to work on making them longer… R&R! Thanks! A BIG thanks to my reviewers! It's you guys that keep me going!


	5. Consider Us Dating

A/N: So this should be interesting…!

Being a prefect had its advantages. For instance, if she wasn't a prefect, she wouldn't have known the exact location of the Syltherin Common Room, nor would she know the password that opens it. As she stepped gingerly inside, she noticed many key differences, the colors, the couches, the SNAKE. Ginny had never been a fan of snakes, but ever since the Chamber of Secrets, she had been petrified of them. A very obvious cough brought her back to the present. She looked up and noticed that the common room was deserted, except for one figure standing right in front of her.

"Can I help you? Or are you just here for a peek?"

His name was Blaise Zabini, and he was Malloy's best friend. He was almost the exact opposite of Draco. Both were tall and very toned, but Draco had very straight very groomed blonde hair; and Blaise had shaggy black, unruly hair. Where Draco was very controlled and collected, Blaise had no problem being the life of the party. The one thing about them that was undeniably the same was that these two were the hottest guys in school.

"I'm looking, um…" Ginny had figured out everything she wanted to say, but now that she stood here in the heart of enemy territory, she was slightly nervous. "I'm looking for-." Blaise let out a loud laugh.

"Hey Draco! It seems you have a very important visitor down here looking for you!" Then he whispered to her. "So you're the one who got under his skin, then. Congratulations. Not many can get our Ice Prince so worked up, excluding me, of course. Shocking, really. That he would choose a Gryff like you…"

"Choose me for what?" She was so lost that she had no idea what he was talking about, he really was analyzing her now, and opened his mouth to answer, but was stopped as the 'ice prince' himself descended the stairs.

"What now, shaggy? I was busy…" He trailed off as he noticed Ginny standing in HIS common room, talking to HIS best friend. A snarl graced his face and half-way down the stairs he turned around and started ascending them again.

"Malfoy, wait!" Ginny started going after him, up the stairs that led to his personal dormitory. They were both unaware of the knowing smile that graced Blaise's face. She caught up to Draco and grabbed his upper arm. He spun around instantly, shoved her against the wall, trapped her wrists in his hands, and brought his face inches away from hers before she could even blink.

"You don't seem to be aware of how stupid you were to come here." She trembled at the intensity of his voice. "What do you WANT, Weasel!"

"I- I need your help." She stuttered. He looked her up and down.

"No." And with that concluded to his satisfaction, he released her and started walking towards his room. Ginny didn't know what to do; her plan wouldn't work without him.

"Mal- I mean, Draco! Y- you were right!" She yelled pathetically, and he heard her. He stopped walking and turned to face her, raising an eyebrow in inquiry. "You are right, I'm weak. I don't know what I'm doing. All I know is that Potter needs to pay, I want revenge for what he did to me, but I need your help." Draco seemed to consider his opinions for a moment, and then took one step towards her, and another, until he reached her. He placed a finger under her chin, which had fallen to her chest, and his eyes met hers.

"What could you possibly need my help with?" She smiled a watery smile at him and he sighed. "Maybe we should discuss this in my room." He got up and once again walked towards his room, not once looking back, certain that she would follow, which she did.

When she entered his room she was struck wordless. His room was fantastic! With a large window overlooking the quidditch pitch, large leather couch in front a brick fireplace. She walked over to the king size bed, feel the soft silk sheets on her fingertips. "Do you mind if I…?" He looked over, seeing her intent, and made a motion with his hand, showing he didn't care. She launched herself onto the silky bed, enjoying his bed immensely.

"Wow, Malfoy. If I'd known what a great bed you have, I'd have been begging to sleep in it a year ago!" She claimed happily. Then a moment later she sat straight up, her face turned bright red, realizing that he might have taken her words a different way.

"Well beg all you want, Weaselette, but you'll never get the chance." He smirked. She let out a puff of indignation.

"I'll have you know that-" She was beginning to defend herself but he cut her off.

"I don't have TIME for this Weasely; just tell me why on earth you're here."

"I told you! I wanna get revenge. I wanna hurt him, I want to see him squirm, I want to see him squashed like the ugly little bug he is! I want to-!"

"And just how do you plan to do this, might I ask." She seemed a little uncomfortable to say.

"That's where you come in. This isn't only about Harry, the whole school sees me as a little child who worships the ground Harry walks on, my own brother thinks I'm too immature to make my own decisions, and I want to see 'The Golden Boy' brought to his knees. I want him to see his mistake and suffer." She had spoken with passion, but was avoiding his eyes now. "What better way to accomplish all of these, then dating the very last guy the school would think me capable of, my family's worst enemy, the only one at this school who Harry Potter truly hates?" As she finished, she bit her lip, and finally looked at him to see his reaction. His eyebrows had shot up and he looked mildly shocked at what she suggested. Then let out a laugh.

"And what, little weasel, would be in it for me? I see your intent, a Malfoy dating a Weasely would be very hard INDEED for the school to swallow and more then enough to piss off Potty," he grinned at this, "but I don't see a gain in it for me, so I don't see a reason for me to-"

"Harry's always beaten you at everything." She interrupted him.

"Excuse me?" His cold voice hissed at her. But this was no time to back down, she finally had his attention.

"Harry's always beaten you at quidditch, no matter how hard you try; Harry's always gotten all the glory, he's always been loved by the teachers and drooled on by the girls. You can make girls look twice too, but have you ever been asked for your autography by a complete stranger? Have you had so many articles written about you, you can't even count them anymore? Face it, Draco; Harry's always made you settle for second best. But what if his ex- girlfriend started dating his enemy? Bragging about how much better Draco Malfoy is compared to Harry Potter? It's time he's knocked off his pedestal and realizes that he shouldn't screw around with people's lives." She was right in front of his face. She bit her lip when she saw the look on his face; he had dropped to sexy smirk, the cool façade, and was looking at her with his face completely unmasked. He looked, well, human. Something deep inside her stirred, but she ignored it.

"Don't you see, Draco? You're the only one I can ask to do this for me. You're the only one that Potter would jealous of, the only one who would make Potter think you had took me from right under his nose." She took his hands in hers. Despite the odd circumstances, they were having a moment, one she never would have expected. He closed his eyes, as though an internal battle was being fought inside his head. Feeling something pulling her towards him, she whispered, "You're the only one who can do this for me."

He didn't react for a moment. His eyes remained closed. But then his hands tighten around hers and tugged slightly, causing her to lean forward, causing her lips to meet his. She was shocked, to say the least. Her first thought was that she was KISSING Draco Malfoy. Her second was that she was going to slap him once he pulled away. She didn't have a third thought because she was busy kissing him back.

How much longer they kissed, she didn't know for sure. But when he pulled back, she felt dizzy and light-headed. She looked at him, surprised. He looked right back at her "Then Ginny, consider us dating." He walked over to the door and opened it, the infamous smirk on his face. "It's nearly dinner now, a great time to make our first appearance a as couple, don't you think?" He said in his smooth, deep voice. She smiled, he smirked. As he held the door open for her she walked past him.

This should be FUN!

A/N: Sorry it took a couple days guys, I've had this chapter almost completely done for a while, but I just sat down tonight to finish it! I hope you enjoy! P.S. - The more reviews I get, the more I think people like my story, which makes me happy, so I write more, which makes YOU happy. So you see, reviews happiness. Think about that!

Sunshine to Rain- Well, I'm glad you like it. I'm glad you're liking the D/G pairing. Impossible maybe, but that's what makes it so much fun!

Rosebayfairie glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

Ameera is this a good length for them you think? The first four chapters seemed long when I wrote them, but as soon as I posted them, they seemed very minuscule. I hope I can live up to its potential!

D's Troop thanks for loving each chapter, I'm doing my best! )

Hermisia Draco I happy you like it so far. I can't wait to see where it goes too!

X oh so daring you were right, I tried to make this one longer and it seemed like it took me twice the time to write it. Thanks for your review, much appreciated.

Heather0 Thanks for reviewing, it's great to get feedback!

'Til next time!

Babi-Gurl-Chels


	6. Devil Nobody Knew You Could Be

It took about twenty minutes to get to the Great Hall from the Slytherin Common Room, but to Ginny it seemed like an eternity. Maybe it was the uncomfortable silence, or maybe it was the fact Draco hadn't spoken to her since they'd left his room, Ginny had never had illusions about Draco Malfoy secretly being a talk-o-holic, but still, you'd think he'd say something! Every time Ginny had tried to start a conversation between them, Malfoy had made some short, sarcastic remark. That or she took one look at his forbidding expression and fell silent. She let out a sigh. She hadn't expected him to play Romeo, though that would be hilarious, but if their whole "relationship" was like this, it wouldn't be very believable.

"Look, Draco—." But she stopped when a group 7th year Hufflepuffs turned a corner and were walking right towards them. As they got closer, they finally noticed Draco and Ginny, and they stopped dead in their tracks. Their eyes looked ready to fall out of their faces, and Ginny shifted uncomfortably. She could practically see what they were thinking, A Malfoy and a Weasely walking side by side? And NOT trying to kill each other? What is going ON? Just then, Draco grabbed Ginny's hand, like it was no big deal. She guessed it wasn't, for normal couples, but they weren't a normal couple, they were just pretending to be.

As Draco and her passed the gaping faces of the girls, Ginny saw the girls start pointing and whispering to each other. Ginny did her best to not look like she was nervous, but she was nervous. And scared. What if she couldn't pull this off? What if all of this backfired? What if this all was a mistake? Ginny Weasely was very scared. So much for Gryffindor courage…

"What's wrong now, Weaselette" Noticing the glaring directed at him, he added, "What's wrong, GINNY, then."

"Nothing, what makes you think something's wrong?" She tried to say flippantly.

"You're playing with your hair. You always play with your hair when you're nervous." He said indifferently. She immediately let go of the strand of red hair she had been twirling and tugging, until she realized what he had said. How would he know that? She didn't think that even the Golden Trio knew it was her nervous habit.

"How would you know that?"

"You're not as invisible as you seem, Weasel." She looked at him, not because of the nickname, but because that was one of the nicest things that had been said to her in a while, even though Draco tried to disguise it in sarcasm.

"Draco?" She stopped walking and looked at him, her insecurities showing. "Do you really think this will work?" He looked at her, really looked at her. He sighed.

"Weasel, of course I do. I've dated only few girls before, and if I didn't think this would work I wouldn't have risked my reputation for it."

"'Dated ONLY a few girls before'? Yeah right! You have a new girl eating out of your palm every week!"

"I DATED only a few, how many girls I've been with is a complete other thing." She gave a small 'oh' and they continued walking in silence. He looked over at her face, she still looked uncomfortable, and nervous. Another sigh. He stopped walking and faced her.

"Ginevera, listen. Why did Pothead cheat on you?"

"How should I know?" She snapped, apparently that wound still stung. "Ask him yourself if you want to know!"

"I'm asking you. What does that Brown girl when he has you? What does she have that you don't?" She looked down, only to hide the tears quickly forming in her eyes.

"She's prettier, she's older, smarter, braver, and she doesn't lose her temper." She replied pathetically.

"She is in no way prettier then you, she has a very dull look, and although her assets are larger by some degree, you have a unique look about you. You have top grades and your temper makes you different. She may be older, but that doesn't make her more better? And you were brave enough to come to your families enemy to ask a favor. Now I ask you again, why would Harry want her instead?"

"Uhh…" Did Draco Malfoy just admit to her that she was pretty, smart, and brave? Three compliments in two minutes? Well, maybe not brave, that might be considered an insult coming from a Slytherin, but still…

"It's how she ACTS, Ginevera, her attitude." Draco said impatiently. "She may not be even close to being the prettiest girl here, but she acts as though she is. She has total confidence in herself. It's the only thing she has that you don't. You worry what others will think of you, when she decides she doesn't care. Do you see? The only thing you need to be the object of every guy at this school's dream is confidence," he seemed to consider her for a moment, "a little flirting wouldn't hurt either." With that he started walking to breakfast.

"Draco?" She asked, and he turned around impatiently. "You don't think they'll notice, umm…" She blushed, "Notice my- lack of experience?" His eyes widened for a second. She was a…! What was Potty THINKING? Then his trademarked smirk found its way to his face.

"Not if you don't want them to." She smiled. Innocently. His brow furrowed. "Weasel, let me see you try to smile differently."

"What's wrong with my smile NOW?" She asked, confused.

"You got this innocent look to it; you look like you're five." She snarled. "Don't snarl, pout. When you and me are acting, pretend to be someone else. Someone who has guys chasing her left and right, and guess what, they will. Ready now?" She nodded and they began walking. When they were just outside the Great Halls doors, Ginny pulled lightly on Draco's arm to get him to stop.

"Just promise me one thing, that we're gonna make Harry pay." Draco smiled.

"I promise. Now be the little devil that nobody knew you could be." She put on an impish grin, he smirk. They put their arms around each other like the loving couple they were pretending to be, and pushed open the doors. Surprisingly, Ginny wasn't nervous anymore. Now, she was excited.

A/N: This is what's been in my head, so I just wrote it today. I had no idea it was going to be so big! But there it is! I'm so excited about how many reviews I got, good work guys! I'm not going to address every reviewer this time, but just know that I love and thank you all!

I hope to update the next chapter A.S.A.P! So… what do you think?


	7. Competition?

As they step into the Great Hall, the usually loud hall fell silent, deadly silent. It seemed as though someone had cast Silencio upon everyone who saw them. But Silencio didn't make your eyes pop out of your head, or your mouth gap like a fish. Ginny raised an eyebrow as a small smile appeared on her lips. She turned to Draco, draping herself on him as she had seen so many other girls do before; she fluttered her eyelashes and arched her body into his.

"Can I sit with you and your friends tonight?" She attempted a flirty pout. Judging by the number of incredulous looks she got from the males of Hogwarts, she guessed it worked. Draco smirk an amused smirk at her, and held out his arm, which she automatically took, and he led her to the Slytherin's table. She attempted to sway her hips as she had often seen other girls doing, but it felt awkward and she felt her cheeks flush. Draco seemed to notice and put his arm around her waist and pulled them so close to his; they looked like they were almost attached at the hip. She sat next to Draco, across from Blaise. They sat on that side so that they were facing the whole Hall, so they could all see the couple together. Blaise looked mildly surprised to see the little Weasel sitting at their table, but noticed how Draco and her were acting. He smirked, was it possible they were actually…

"So, Red, to what do we owe the honor tonight?" Blaise asked teasingly. Draco put his arm around her slim waist and she leaned into the touch.

"Is it so wrong to sit next to my girlfriend, Zabini?" Draco asked, as though it was no big deal. Blaise eyebrows shot up so high they practically disappeared into his hair. Draco leaned and whispered into Ginny's ear, she blushed and giggled prettily.

"Draco!" she admonished, "You shouldn't say things like that at the dinner table!" Then she let out a laugh, a feminine laugh. Blaise smiled, amused and bewildered at the same time.

"What did you to do in Draco's dorm that caused this change?" His eyebrow rose suggestively.

"None of your business, Zabini. But I suggest you start getting used to Gin being around, 'cus you'll be seeing a lot more of her."

"Now, now, Draco! To think I wouldn't want your dear Ginny around me!" Ginny laughed at seeing the mock hurt look on Draco's best friend's face. Then he turned to her, and brought her hand to his lips. "You must be a goddess in an obvious disguise to have captured our Draco- A task quite unimaginable. You have my undying respect. Just remember to marry me after you dump him, alright?"

"I'll keep it in mind." Draco rolled his eyes. Then his eyes caught on a very disturbing disruption, and its name was Pansy Parkinson. She had just walked threw the doors. Her eyes frantically searching the Slytherin table, apparently she had already heard the news. Her eyes landed on him, and then found Ginny. She practically growled. She stomped her way over towards them.

"God, I had no idea Dumbledore had hired the poor trash of Hogwarts help the house elves clean up after us? But really, Weasel, don't make yourself too comfortable on the benches, the floor might be missing your groveling." She said snidely. Sitting next to Blaise, across from Draco.

"You know, Draco, the ground looks a little dirty. Maybe you should get a stupid slut to kiss the ground you walk on. Pansy, would you like to volunteer?" Ginny tilted her head in inquiry. Pansy fumed.

"What the hell are you doing at this table, Weasely? You DON'T belong here."

"Funny you should ask, Pans." Blaise stated happily, he was going to TREASURE Pansy expression! "You happen to be looking- err, glaring at the one and ONLY girlfriend of Draco Malfoy."

"WHAT!" She couldn't form a coherent sentence. "It's just rumors!"

"Nope! All true." Draco stated.

"But how could…? You wouldn't-! She must've…!" Ginny ignored her and turn to Draco.

"Baby, I'm bored." Pout. "Let's go find something more interesting to do before curfew." She said as she stood up, grabbed his arm, and pulled him with her. Draco smirked.

"See ya, Blaise." Blaise waved happily.

"Be good you two!" He winked at them. They both smirked and disappeared behind the Great Halls dorms. The Great Hall practically exploding into hundreds of voices saying something over someone else. Noticing Pansy's death glare now pointed at him. "What?"

Pansy returned her gaze to the door the two had just left behind. Ginny must've done something to him. The little tramp! Didn't she know Draco was HERS! He denied it, but he just didn't realize their bond! How dare the little nobody try to take him from her!

She must pay…!

A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNN! There's chapy 7! Please R&R!


	8. What next?

A/N: Here goes!

"Did you see the LOOK on her FACE!"

The instant they were out of the Great Hall, Ginny practically fell over laughing. Even Draco smiled.

"She's had it coming." Draco stated, trying to not let too much of his mirth show. Ginny looked up at him with her big green eyes, she was considerably sobered, but she still had a slight bounce in her step.

"I don't understand. If you don't like her, then why do you and Blaise even put up with her?"

"My father and her father are friends." Draco simply stated as his lips pressed together and his steps became brisker. She matched his pace.

"So? That doesn't mean _you_ have to like her."

"As it turns out, it does. From before I could walk, I've been forced to stand her presence." By one glance, he could tell Ginny didn't understand.

"How come?" She asked, bemused. Draco sighed.

"The Parkinson's have always expected Pansy to marry a rich, well-bred pure blood. Since our fathers share the same "ideals" so they figured it was only natural to put us together." A scowl graced his perfect face.

"So… you two are gonna get married? But you don't even _like_ her!" This elicited a snort from him.

"It was never my choice to begin with… and she sure isn't arguing."

"That… inconvenient." This gained a short laugh from him.

"Quite."

"Do you think she'll be a problem, you know, for us?"

"Don't expect her to be civil, but the most she'll do is whine, and pout, and scream." He snuck a glance at her hair. "And possibly cut off all of your hair in the middle of the night, but nothing too cruel." Her eyes narrowed.

"Ha. Ha. _Ha!_" She tried to sound harsh, but there was a smile tugging at her lips.

They walked in silence for a couple of moments. Before she stopped and faced him.

"So, what now? What's the next step?"

"You mean, besides acting like the happiest, sexiest couple who've ever entered Hogwarts?" He whispered in her ear, while smirking suggestively, slipping his arm around her waist and pulling her hips close to his. There was no audience to see them now, but she let him.

"Yes, I mean besides that." They both smiled, and he released her and they continued walking.

"I was thinking that since we didn't really get a chance to eat, we should stop by the kitchens for a little bit to eat."

"Sounds good. Let's go." Changing direction they started heading to the kitchens. He slipped his arm around her waist again. Not because he _wanted to_, just to keep up appearances… even if there was no one there to witness them, you never know.

A/N: I'm SO SORRY it took this long to update! I've just been so caught up in everything going on right now that I haven't really found the time. Things should start getting fun again next chapter, but I can't just jump from the beginning right into the plot, where's the fun in that? Anyways, I know it's been awhile, but if you guys could not kill me, that'd be great. And remember, PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Of Kissing and Slapping

A/N: Look who decided to come finally put up another chapter! That's right! ME!

"SHHHHHHHHH!" Madame Pince practically screeched from across the library. Ginny stopped giggling almost instantly and tried to stifle her chuckling for the tenth time today.

Draco just laughed easily unnoticing or uncaring about the way his brain would be melting to goo if Pince's looks could kill. Glancing over and noticing Ginny's shoulders still shaking with barley restrained mirth, he smiled. These past few weeks had been… fun, to say the least. Who knew that a Weasely could be civil, much less have a sense of humor?

He found himself enjoying being around her more then he expected to, he found himself subconsciously admiring her once-hated hair, he found himself willing admitting that her naivety in certain subjects was amusing, and once or twice had to remind himself that this was all pretend. That it all meant nothing.

Looking back at her beaming smile and dancing eyes, he felt an unrecognizable twinge in his chest but decided to ignore it. He needed a shag.

It had been three weeks since they started this charade, and through it all he had played the perfect boyfriend. But now, he keeps finding himself attracted to Ginny--to Weaselette!—he _knew_ there must be something wrong with him. A small rolling of her hips, and subtle flick of her hair, and he found his body reacting to her… _that _was not normal!

After they settled down again, Ginny working on her Potions essay and Draco scanning through his Transfiguration textbook. When Draco heard a soft humming, he smiled. Ginny always hummed as she worked, she was so lost in her own little world he wasn't sure even _she_ knew she did it. By now, Draco had gotten use to it, even expects it whenever she studies around him.

Ginny tried to work on her Potions essay, but the drop-dead sexy guy sitting across from her was making it increasingly difficult. Sneaking peaks over at him, her brow furrowed in her worry and frustration. The more she spent time with him, the more and more she began to have feelings for him, and it confused her to no end. She felt both shy and confident, he made her feel beautiful, but sloppy compared to him. The truth is, she had no idea what she felt for him. But she felt something, something a girl only using him for revenge shouldn't feel.

Draco let out a lazy yawn, stretching gracefully while leaning back in his chair.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Harry Potter walked into the library, look around once and landing on Ginny, before searching around for his girlfriend Lavender, sitting near the back.

He raised an eyebrow; he hadn't noticed she was in here. He noticed Potty's eyes on their table again, more specifically, on Ginny. Draco was practically growling as Potter approached their table.

"Ginny." Draco said her name short, curt. She looked up, surprised.

"Yes?" Her sweet mouth curved around the word, her green eyes shining in curiosity.

"Come find a book with me." He had no idea why he said that. She blinked.

"Ok." And she got up and walked over to the shelves. He followed behind.

Almost as soon as they were hidden by books, Draco grabbed her arm, pulled her into his arms, and bringing her face inches away from his.

"Draco…" She gasped. "What are doing?" She asked breathlessly. He smirked; he had no idea what he was doing.

"Practicing."

"Now?"

He looked at her strangely, and continued, "If you don't want to…"

She grabbed his arms as he got ready to leave and nodded dumbly. He thought she didn't want to? How oblivious could one guy be? When he kissed her, she melts! - Oh God…

"Now sounds good."

His smirk faded a little, and he moved closer, backing her up against a shelf. He reached out and clasped his hands loosely around her waist, bringing her up against him lightly.

She shivered.

"Cold?" He mumbled, hips lips almost touching hers.

"No."

Hot breath feathered along her skin, and her eyes closed involuntarily while she savored the delicious feelings shivering through her. Firm, hot lips brushed hers – once, and once again before settling. Shocks sparked along her veins and the roaring in her ears intensified. His lips moved gently, and her hand slid up to tangle in his hair, gripping the soft strands tightly. His head canted to a different angle, and his tongue swept along the seam of her lips.

And with that, the kiss changed into something more, much more. His hands tightened around her waist, pulling her more firmly against him. One slid up into her hair, gripping to tilt her head to a better angle. Never before… never had she felt like this, never before had their kisses been like this! They were brief, nothing but something to convince others. Never had she thought a kiss like this was possible. Harry didn't even _compare!_ Her mouth opened under his insistent one, and she felt herself being moved backwards until the old shelves were creaking under the pressure. His tongue swept inside her mouth and, of its own accord, hers came forth to tangle with it.

He growled into her mouth, a rough, primal sound, and renewed his assault – lifting her up against him, he rocked his hips into hers, causing a mewling sound to escape her mouth. Her head fell back against the books, and his hot mouth trailed down her neck to linger at her pulse, creating a new set of shock waves to whip through her veins. She tugged at his hair, impatient for his mouth, and he dragged his lips back up the delicate line of her throat before crashing back down on hers with renewed fervor. One leg skimmed up his hip, and he grabbed it, pulling her in - she writhed against him, trying to get closer, trying to grab more of this madness that had overtaken them both.

"Gi-Ginny?" Harry was standing a couple of feet away, his eyes were wide, and he sounded as though he had a frog in his throat. Draco tore his mouth away from Ginny's'. "I- I, umm…" Harry stuttered on before finally stumbling away from the scene as he caught Draco's terrifying look.

Breathing heavily and Ginny heard him as he swore quietly. Her vision still blurry, she felt him untangle himself from her and step away, shakily.

"That was… a mistake." He raked a hand through his hair, agitated.

A mistake? Yes, of course it was. God, how could she have been so _stupid_? Now he would know exactly how she felt. Now she was in trouble! After all, it's not like he felt the same way – he probably hadn't even enjoyed the kiss! He was just practicing, after all, and she- she had wrapped herself around him. She had to say something – anything to stop him from telling her that he didn't feel the same way. Maybe it was true, but she couldn't handle hearing it, at least not right now.

"Yes… yes, it was. I'm sorry." The words she choked out were strained.

"You're…? No, no, it's my fault. I let it get out of hand." He turned to look at her, his face strained. They looked at each other awkwardly.

"Well, I have to go meet up with Blaise. I'll see you later, ok?"

"Yeah." She croaked. She watched him walk away and out of the library. Taking a deep breath, she regained control over herself and walk back out into plain sight…

…Only to have her arm grabbed by Harry Potter. He pulled her back in-between the shelves and grabbed her roughly and kissed her. Only to receive a slap across the face.

"What in the nine hells are you DOING!?!" He looked affronted.

"Kissing you." She shoved him away from her with a snarl.

"Ginny! Ginny, wait! I'm sorry, isn't that what you want to hear?" He pleaded. "I made a mistake."

"I know." She began walking away, he grabbed her arm, but this time he _didn't_ try to kiss her.

"Look. I know you're only with Malfoy to make me jealous and to get me back. Well, it worked!" He looked like he expected her to jump up and down with excitement. Instead, she just stared at him, not believing her ears.

"…So why don't you just break it off with Malfoy and we can be together again, like old times."

"Old times?" She asked. He nodded, glad she finally understood. "Would that be before or after you cheated on me?"

"Well…" He looked dumbfounded.

"Let me clear something up for you _Potter!_" She spat his name. "I don't care about you, at _all._ Date Lavender. Hump all of Hufflepuff for all I care, but don't coming to me and expect me to be able to _stand_ you, because I can't."

"Ginny, you don't mean it. He'll break your heart for fun!"

"Well, you broke my heart for less." Nodding her head towards the table Lavender was sitting at.

"You'll miss me; you'll be begging me to come back in a matter of weeks!"

"Hah! Not likely! You know why, Potter?" She looked directly into his eyes, and smirked. "Because you don't mean _anything_ to me."

She turned and walked away, her smirk firmly in place.

A/N: YES! Finally! For some reason that chapter was SO hard to write! But it's done now, though it's probably not good… Anyways! I hope you all enjoy this and I will try to get up another as soon as possible! Please review! There is nothing that can make me write like a lot of feedback! All questions, concerns, or comments are welcome!

'Til next time!

BabiGurlChels


	10. Denying Denial

A/N: I'm poor, so there'd be no point in suing me… (

Draco stomped viciously through the corridors towards his room. On the way he managed to make two third years run away in the opposite direction and make a first year cry just by the look on his face.

It only put him in a worse mood. By tomorrow morning, everyone would know the permanent mask of indifference had come off, even if for only five minute. Blaise was going to _love _this.

As he reached his personal room he turned to face the door and promptly slammed his head against it, and rested it there. He had no idea what he was going to do about Ginny. It was like he couldn't even see her anymore without wanting to kiss her senseless, which resulted in him usually kissing her senseless, which led to them getting carried away, and then he'd have to pull away, which led him to having an unfulfilled, straining erection. And this is exactly where he is now.

Gritting his teeth, he tried to consider his options about his now-painful, throbbing self. He couldn't keep doing this, he needed more relief then he found in his hand. This was ridiculous. Never in his life had he had to deny himself from a females company, and now he had, for three unsatisfied weeks.

The male population of Hogwarts saw him as the luckiest bastard alive for getting the little red-head, all of them knowing his reputation and believing it was impossible for him to not have shagged her yet. Well they were wrong, and he couldn't be more disappointed that it wasn't true.

He figured it was time he stopped lying to himself, he wanted her. And, he was terrified to even think it; he wanted her for more then just her body. Draco Malfoy was falling head first for Ginny Weaseley, and what's worse, is most the time, he knew it and didn't want to fight it. He didn't want to pretend anymore.

Opening his eyes, he made his decision; he needed to talk to Ginny. Gathering up his resolve, he stepped outside his door, ready to go find her. He'd just walk up, kiss her, and tell her… _Uhhh…_

He stopped in his tracks, watching the gorgeous Chastity walking up the stairs leading to his room. Chastity was a Slytherin too but a 6th year, like Ginny. Chastity was stunning with her silky black/blue hair and her dark blue eyes, and a figure to kill for. Draco had admired her form several times, and she'd always seemed more then willing to spend more then enough time with him in his room, but he'd never taken her up on the offer, she was the Slytherin Houses' Slut, and he may be the Slytherin Sex God, but he was also picky. And whores were never his type.

Chastity had noticed she had his attention and smirked.

"Well, if it isn't Draco Malfoy?" Chastity asked slyly. He raised an eyebrow. Who else was she expecting to run into on his personal staircase that led to his personal dorm?

This was her chance; she wasn't going to lose it. She got closer to him and saw his open his light piercing eyes. Her feet wobbled a bit at the sights of him. He was gorgeous. He was staring blankly at her. He didn't seem fazed by her scrutiny of his body and stayed right where he was. She pressed herself against him.

"I can take care of that for you," she whispered hotly in his ear and she showed him what _that_ meant by placing her hand right where he needed the most female attention. She started stroking him gently through the material of his jeans.

"Don't touch me," he snapped out and shoved her hand away from him.

"I know you want to…" she whispered again, unfazed by his reaction. She had been expecting that kind of response. Luckily, she knew exactly how to answer to it.

"Don't deny us both this Draco. We both want it, I've been waiting for you too long to let some little Gryff stop me," she pressed herself into his body, her breasts pressed enticingly against his arm and her hand stroking him constantly. "Your little _girlfriend_ obviously isn't taking good enough care of you, let me." She emphasized this by nibbling his earlobe.

This time Draco didn't push her away. Instead he closed his eyes, giving into his raging hormones, and pulled Chastity into his room, and he pretended that it was Ginny he was kissing and stroking.

Little did Draco know how much he would regret this decision. Little did Draco know that Ginny was on her way to his room at that very moment.

But he was about to find out…

A/N: Gahh! Finally, an update! If you all are planning to murder me for bringing Chastity into the picture, well, I can't blame you but she is a necessary evil… Oh well. But I promise to write more. Soon. Are my chapters still too short? But review, and I'll update sooner, because reviews make me like writing this story more!

Review! Review! Review!

With love, 'til next time!


	11. Not again

A/N: Bon Appetite! (I totally think I spelled that wrong, but I'm too lazy to look it up… D )

Ginny walked—well, stomped— through the halls towards Draco's dorm. How dare Harry! The nerve, the goddamn _nerve_, of him! Thinking that, after all he had done to her; he could just kiss her and ask her to come back to him. He hadn't even broken up with Lavender yet, and he was already trying to snog her in the school library. Dumb git, she silently fumed.

But then, she couldn't really say his behavior was that much of an improvement from the rest of Gryffindor. Even Emma, Ginny's long time best friend disapproved of the time she spent with Draco. She had barely spoken to Emma in two weeks, ever since the night they had their first real fight.

Flashback

_Ginny was crudely awaken by her best friend, Emma, throwing open the curtains surrounding her four poster bed. Ginny sat up, yawning, ready to get ready to go down to breakfast when she belatedly noticed her friends angry face. _

"_What?" Ginny asked, bewildered._

"_Where were you last night?" Emma demanded harshly. Ginny blinked._

"_I went to Hogsmead with Draco last night. I thought I'd told you—"_

"_Well you didn't. And all night I was wondering where you'd disappeared to, wondering if I should tell Ron, worrying about—"_

"_You didn't tell Ron did you?" Ginny said in alarm. Of course Ron knew she was "dating" Draco, but that didn't mean she wanted him knowing she was sneaking off to Hogsmead with him after hours._

_But Emma just crossed her arms and Ginny would swear she saw her eyes narrow._

"_No, I didn't tell Ron that his baby sister was gone until 2 am last night with his worst enemy." Ginny breathed a sigh of relief, but it only seemed to set Emma off. "Ginny, what is _with_ you? Where's my best friend? You know, the one who got along with her brother, who hung out with her best friend every once in a while, the one who hated Draco Malfoy?" _

"_Emma… I didn't know you were so upset about me dating Malfoy, you never told me. I can't help it if Ron refuses to talk to me, and I promise we'll schedule a girls night, just you and me, really soon! As for me dating Draco, well, things change…" _

_Emma threw her hands up in exasperation. "Ginny, do you hear yourself? Draco _Malfoy! _He's a heartbreaker Ginny! We used to sneer at the way he used girls like dirt. And now you're dating him!?! I just don't get it." Emma sat down heavily next to her best friend. "Ginny, he's going to break your heart. I just don't want to see you get hurt."_

"_I won't. Draco's not going to hurt me, I won't let him. I'm not in love with him or anything, Emma, I'm just dating him."_

"_Why then?" Emma exclaimed, "Why even date him? Why even bother with that Slytherin if you don't care about him?" _

"_Because I want to, Emma! And I'm _not_ going to break up with him, just because you, or Ron, or all of bloody Gryffindor want me to!" Ginny strode to the dorms door. "And if you can't handle that, well then, I guess we weren't really as good of friends as I thought we were."_

_Emma sat dejectedly on her best friends bed._

"_I guess not."_

Ginny slowed her pace as she thought about her best friend. Truth be told, she missed Emma. Ginny wished she could sit up 'til 3 in the morning gossiping and talking about guys. Ginny had even tried to apologize to her friend the next day and Emma had just avoided her. It hurt her a lot, she didn't tell Draco about her fight with her best friend over him.

She sped up her pace as she neared the Slytherin Common room. She mumbled the password, ignoring the rude comments the painting made at her for being a Gryffindor, and walked in. And stopped. Blaise Zambini was lounging on the couch, Draco no where in sight.

"Hey there Red. Looking for Malfoy?"

"Yeah, he said he was going to meet up with you." Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm. He just headed stomped right up to his dorm. He's in quite a mood today."

Ginny just shrugged and headed up to Draco's dorm. Opening up the door Ginny smirked, and peeked around the door hoping to surprise him. And she froze.

Oh God, not again…

AN: I didn't like this chapter, but I think I'll write the next one without waiting 5 months to continue. Please review.


	12. Just Let Me Go

Ginny felt her whole chest constrict

Ginny felt her whole chest constrict. She didn't scream or throw things, instead her mind went numb and all she could do was let out one small sob before turning to the door and hoping to sneak out. She didn't want to see this, and she didn't want him to see her like this.

But he did. Draco heard a strangled sob from the corner of his room. Looking up he saw a flash of red bolting out his door. "Ginny?" His voice sounded hoarse. Jumping away from Chastity, he ran after her. "Draco!" Chastity whined, but he ignored her. Oh gods, now he really screwed up things. Ginny would never forgive him.

She flew down the stairs and out the portrait door, she could feel Blaise's bewildered stare, but didn't stop. She was fast, but Draco was faster. They had made it to a deserted hallway before he caught her forearm in his grip, forcing her to stop.

"Ginny wait, just let me-!" Like hell she was gonna take that bullshit!

"What? _Explain_?" Her voiced was filled with as much acid as she could manage as she tried to catch her breath. She whirled around and tugged her arm out of his grip.

"_Yes_!" Draco exclaimed.

"I _don't_ want to hear it!"

"Ginny, please." He jumped in her way, not allowing her to pass him until she agreed to talk to him. "Chastity doesn't mean anything! I was feeling desperate, and she was just there, but she's just a whore-!"

"And what does that make you, Draco Malfoy?" Ginny yelled, frustrated at the tears running down her cheeks. She scrubbed away at them with her forearm.

"Gin-."

"And you know what's worse? I liked you. I mean I really liked you! And trusted you! And, _Merlin_, I was stupid!"

"Oh bloody hell, why? I just--!"

"Just let me go, Draco. This game is off."

"This is not a game, Weasel!" He growled, but she just looked so depressed.

"Yes, it was. But it's over. You were no better then Potter." She looked him straight in the eye. "Just let me go."

And he did.

--

Boarding the train that would take her home to the Burrow for the holidays, Ginny heaved a giant sigh of relief. She'd been counting down the days until she could leave Hogwarts since the day she'd left Malfoy standing in that corridor alone. Since then life had changed, but not necessarily for the better. Emma, along with a good amount of Gryffindor had yet to forgive her for dating Malfoy, and ignored her still. Ron and Hermione at least were back to normal and friendly, and Harry, well, he and Lavender had split officially two days after her and Malfoy and now Harry seemed _too_ friendly. And another relationship with Harry was _not _what she wanted.

So it had been two weeks of her best friend avoiding her, while she tried to avoid Harry, who was trying to avoid Lavender, who didn't like being avoided.

All in all, it was definitely a relief to get away. The train ride was blissfully uneventful and soon she was stepping off the Hogwarts Express and into her mothers suffocating embrace.

"Oh my baby girl! Look how much you've grown!" Mrs. Weasley beamed at her daughter.

"Mum, you just saw me a few months ago, I haven't changed at all!"

"Oh Ginny, I can tell you've - !"

"Hi. Mum!" Ron cut in, and regretted it as he received the same embrace Ginny had instantly.

"Thanks for letting me spend the holidays with you all, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said politely. _He was coming too?_ Ginny knew she shouldn't be surprised but she had SO wanted to get away. Oblivious to her only daughter's dismay, Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"We're very happy to Harry; you know we all consider you to be a part of the family already, dear!" Ginny actually groaned, it sounded as though her mother had already planned and sent out the invitations for a Potter-Weasley wedding.

Ginny briskly walked to the car, she'd rather be alone and freezing then stay in _that _conversation. On her way, she saw a flash of white and spotted Draco Malfoy standing next to a gorgeous, regal woman, and he was staring at her. Turning her head away quickly, Ginny fought the wave of emotion that swept through her at the sight of him.

Ginny missed him. But she didn't _want_ to. They had unknowingly developed a friendship as they pretended to have a relationship, and now Ginny was paying the price for enjoying his company and even more for enjoying his kisses. Her knees almost shook at the memory of their kiss in the library, but she pushed that away with everything else. It didn't matter. And she reached the salvation of their flying car.

Arriving at the Burrow, Ginny walked inside and imminently felt as though all her cares were lifted off her shoulders. Watching Harry walk in, well, maybe not _all_ her cares, she conceded.

After hours of just relaxing in her tiny room, her mother knocked on her door asking her to help with dinner, as the boys were nowhere to be found. Ginny willingly sat up and was in the middle of chopping vegetables when her mother finally broached the subject Ginny was sure had been just bursting out of her all day.

"So I hear you and Harry are going through a rough patch." It was said causally enough, but Ginny spot an incredulous look at her mother. How did she even find out this stuff?

"Not a rough patch, mum, we broke up." She tried to make her voice as dull as possible, hoping her mother would get the hint.

"Why, dear?" Guess she didn't. "After all, he's such a nice boy, your father and I just love him. And don't think I didn't see the way he's been staring at you since you both stepped off that train. It's obvious he still cares for you, are you sure you're not being too hard on him?"

Ginny was grinding her teeth in irritation, trying to remember her mother only was looking out for her best interest. Instead of saying something she'd later regret she changed the subject. "Where is dad, by the way?"

"Oh, he was just working late night, but he'll be home soon." Ginny nodded and walked away.

After stuffing herself at dinner, Ginny lounged on the couch in the family room, reading her book in front of the fireplace, completely content.

"Hey, Gin." Ginny looked up, scowling, at Harry. But he sat down next to her anyways. As she stood up to leave, he pleaded, "Please, let's just talk." She wanted to say no, but she stayed. In the back of her mind, she blamed her mother for this decision. They were silent for a long time, just staring at the fire.

"I miss you, Ginny."

"Harry." Ginny rolled her eyes in exasperation, her lips getting dangerously close to frowning.

"I know, Gin. I know I screwed up, but I've been regretting it so much. It's you I want. You and nobody else, I was stupid to not see that before."

"Yes, you were." He almost looked affronted, but he didn't correct her.

"Do you think, you know, maybe we could try again?" NO! The word was right there on the tip of her tongue, but she didn't say it. Maybe she was being too hard on him. He did seem sorry. Ginny sighed, and stood.

"I don't know, Harry. I just don't know."

While walking to her room, Ginny pasted the family clock, wondering where her father was. Every hand was pointing at Home. Every hand but one. Her father's was pointing at Mortal Peril.

"MUM!!"

A/N: An update!? I know, I was shocked too! The last time I updated this story was _July 2007_!! I'm sorry guys, I just didn't like this story anymore. But I've got a new direction and I swear I can finish a story, I've complete several already and it's time to tie up loose ends. Do me a favor and review please. I'll have the next chapter up ASAP, but I look to my readers for motivation! 'Til next time then!


	13. Another Try

A/N: Enjoy! ...or maybe not...

Ginny stare at the still form of her father through the thick glass. She stood silent and still outside his room at St. Mungo's.

He was going to be fine.

Heaving a sigh of relief, Ginny reviewed everything the Healer had told her family. Arthur Weasley had been leaving work when he had past by a local wizard pub, and saw two angry wizards stumble out, drunk and scowling, and throwing curses at one another. He had tried to intervene only to be struck himself by a wayward spell. He had been sent flying into a wall, cracking three ribs and knocking his head hard. Both wizards had taken off and he was found by another wizard passing by approximately twenty minutes after being hit.

When the Weasley family had come rushing through their doors in a panic, St Mungo's had already had Arthur in their care and were treating him. After waiting two hours in the dreary sitting room, the Healer approached them, telling them Mr. Weasley was going to be fine, but he would need to be held for two days to insure the ribs healed nicely and there were no side-effects. He also told them that he could take visitors, but only one at a time so he didn't become too overwhelmed. Mrs. Weasley had left to go first, and Ginny had followed. She wanted just a moment to be alone and think.

Ginny watched her mother enter the room, taking the seat next to her husband, gently holding his hand and crying softly in latent fear and relief. And Ginny watched as her fathers' hand grasped his wife's, and as her parents eyes met, the blatant adoration they held for each other had her heart clenching, and she quickly turned and walked away. She had felt like an intruder just for seeing that simple glance between them. Of course, she had seen her parents show their love for one another all her life, but right then, it had seemed so much more personal.

She sighed. That's all she'd wanted in a relationship, was it really so much to ask? So what if the Weasley's were considered lower class, so what if they lacked a family fortune? If Ginny never had any of that but received _half_ of the love her parents had in her own life, she would be content.

She had reached the sitting room and was about to return to her seat, when she paused while looking at Harry and Ron talking quietly in a corner. What if she did forgive him, what if she did give him another chance? What if she did take her mothers advice for a chance at happiness…

Draco's face flashed before her eyes before she could stop it, but she quickly pushed it away. Whatever it was that was between wasn't real, he didn't even care for her in the way she had begun to care for him. But Harry… Maybe Harry did, or maybe Harry _could_.

She took a deep breath and made her decision. Crossing the room in slow deliberate steps, she stopped just before them. As they both turned to look at her, she took one more step towards Harry and put her arms around his waist.

"Okay, Harry," she breathed as she felt his arms come around her, "let's try again."

(A/N: Oh NOOOOOO! !AHEM! continuing on…)

The rest of the Winter Holidays seemed to fly right by. Mr. Weasley came home two days later, good as new, and the rest of the break past uneventfully. Before Ginny knew it, she was boarding the train that would take her back to Hogwarts, hand in hand with Harry.

Life at Hogwarts seemed to fall back in place almost too easily. Gryffindor was more then happy to welcome her back with open arms, forgetting her relationship with a Slytherin, and Ginny was almost expecting it when Emma approached her looking remorseful.

"Gin, can we talk?"

They walked outside the common room for a little privacy, and before the portrait had even swung close Emma was apologizing.

"I'm so sorry!" Her friend burst out.

"Emma…" Ginny sighed.

"No, really, Ginny! I'm your best friend; I'm supposed to be there for you no matter who you're dating, even if it's Mal-_Draco_." She had to force that out, and Ginny took pity on her. "I was just so confused, I felt like I didn't know you anymore, and I was worried you were going to get hurt! But I swear, from now on, I'm on your side no matter what!" Then she smiled bashfully. "Forgive me?"

"Of course, Em. You're still my best friend." They shared a smile. "And you don't have to worry about anything else happening with Malfoy. That whole thing is over with." Emma must have caught the bitter edge to her words, because she reached over and grasped her hand.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Letting out a humorless laugh, Ginny shook her head. "No. But maybe some other time."

"Do you think he knows you're back with Harry?" Emma bit her lip, and Ginny mirrored her.

"I don't see how he could know, and I sure don't look forward to him finding out."

"He's going to find out soon, you know."

"I know…"

(A/N: Duh duh dunn!)

Turns out he found out the next morning along with everyone else at breakfast in the Great Hall. It was pretty obvious when Harry sat practically on top of her, threw his arm around her neck, and kissed her cheek. Ginny blushed, but it was more out of embarrassment then feeling flattered.

As soon as Harry was engaged in a conversation with Ron and Hermione, Emma leaned towards her whispering "Draco Malfoy is staring at you."

Ginny gulped and looked up. 'Staring' was a bit of an understatement. 'Glaring a hole in her head' would probably be more appropriate. And he was, glaring at her with so much intensity she couldn't look away. She could tell even from here that his eyes were scorching with resentment, longing, and contempt. She felt her hands beginning to shake just from holding his gaze.

Emma discreetly nudged her, jarring her, and snapping her attention back to her table, and back to her boyfriend who was looking at her expectantly.

"Sorry. What?"

"I asked if you were ready to go." Harry, luckily, didn't seem to notice just where her gaze had been fixed one moment before.

"Sure, let's go."

The next day as Ginny and Emma walked out of their Potions class, Ginny heard a person clapping from behind her. And then a sarcastic voice "Well done Weasley, it seems I underestimated you." Lavender Brown stood with her hands haughtily placed on her hips. "I wonder how long it'll last before he comes back to me. Two weeks?"

Emma pulled on her sleeve. "C'mon Gin, just ignore her."

"Hmm. Maybe I'll start shagging Slytherin's to make him want me. You know, I did hear that Draco Malfoy is now available." Ginny stopped in her tracks, her back ramrod straight, before whirling towards her 7th year housemate.

"Yes, too bad Draco wouldn't stoop_ that _low. But I did hear that Goyle is available, Lavender, and he seems to be you're best bet." Lavender growled, actually _growled_, at her.

"Funny, I was good enough for your boyfriend to shag me while dating you!"

Ginny ground her teeth at the memory. "But not good enough to date until _I _broke it off with _him_!" Ginny spat. "You and Pansy should get together to compare notes, because nothing screams 'school slut' louder then that!"

"You. Little. WHORE!"

"What in Merlin's name is going ON out here!?" Snape stood at the door shooting daggers at the two girls who dared to yell outside _his _classroom. "Weasley. Brown. Detention." He barked out.

"But Professor-!"

"_Tonight!"_

A/N: And I didn't even wait 6 months to put this one up! I'm giving myself a pat on the back for this one! Now review and make me happy! Then you can give yourself a pat on the back, and we can all move on with our lives! Heh. 


	14. Not Just a Game

After arriving in Snape's classroom for her detention, Ginny threw herself into a desk and waited for her tormentor to arrive. It was not going to be a good night. It was bad enough being held captive by the most unrelenting professor in the school instead of relaxing in front of the fire with her friends or catching up on homework, but her _boyfriend _could at least pretend to be sympathetic. When Harry had found out that her and Lavender had gotten in trouble for fighting in the halls, he had looked almost… pleased. Not happy, just like he enjoyed the idea of two girls fighting over him. Idiot.

Ginny ground her teeth together. She had smacked him over the head with her Transfiguration book for that look, and it wasn't an accident that it happened to be the biggest text she had this year.

You think she'd be able to stand her boyfriend, and yet, more often then not, she couldn't. They had only started dating again two weeks ago, and he had already managed to make her regret her decision. The last time they'd dated, she'd been completely happy, and this time she found she avoided him as much as she could get away with. He just… irriated her. It was the littlest things that seemed to annoy her, like how he threw his arm around her neck and rested against her as he would a wall, or when he ate off her plate at meals without asking, or discluded her in some conversations when Ron and Hermione always stayed. She had promised herself she'd give him a try, and she was so obviously unhappy, so why was she with him? Should she just--

The door opened and in walked Draco Malfoy, looking furious at the whole world. She stared wide-eyed as he stalked over to the professors' desk and took a seat.

"You're to clean the cauldrons with no wand. Leave when you're done." The directions were delivered in a sharp voice and he leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Where's Snape?"

"He had to meet the Headmaster and sent me instead." Again, said in an irritated voice.

"Brown?" Now he opened an eye to glare at her.

"If you two can't stand in a hallway without fighting, he's not going to put you in detention together." The look he gave her made her feel like an idiot, so she stopped talking and took up the brush and began to wash, trying hard to ignore the fact that his anger was most likely directed at her, and it hurt to think that she deserves it.

About twenty minutes had past when he spoke, almost making her jump as his voice broke the silence. His voice was oozing indifference and malice, "I told you that you would get back with Pothead."

She just looked at him incredulously, and he shrugged.

"I told you, you're weak." She did remember that conversation, when she had run into him after seeing Harry with Lavender. She felt her cheeks flush.

"I can't believe you're criticizing my relationship with Harry, when you did the exact same thing. You think you're so much better, but you're not." She strived to match his tone of indifference, but probably failed.

"It was _not_ the same!" He sat straight up, furious an she was surprised by the intensity in his voice.

"No, you're right. Given your reputation, I probably should have expected it from you." She snapped.

"I didn't date you for _four months_, cheating on you the _entire_ time, only to have you catch me and then try to turn your own brother against you."

"No, you agreed to help me get back at Harry by pretending to date me, but the only one who we made a fool out of was me. I had actually started to care for you, and then I catch you with that Slytherin slut-!" Her task all but forgotten, she stood and she began stomping towards him to get right in his face.

"I told you that it was an accident!"

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you let Chastity put her hands on your -!"

"I wanted it to be you, and that's more then Scarhead can say! If I thought you'd be willing to take her place, I wouldn't let another girl near me!"

Ginny stood shocked. She didn't want to hear this. She didn't want to even let herself consider—"I don't believe you." She crossed her arms stubbornly across her chest.

He let out a scoff. "That's because you only believe what you want to. Maybe you and Harry actually _do_ deserve each other." The sound of skin hitting skin echoed in the classroom, and Ginny didn't realize she had slapped him until she felt her palm tingling and the red mark on his normally pale skin.

His eyes narrowed and he grabbed her hand, roughly pulling her closer. Ginny opened her mouth to say something, _anything_, not sure if she wanted to apologize or demand her release her. Then he leaned forward, and he was so close she could feel his breath caressing her face. Her eyelids began to droop and her breathing, which had been erratic and fast in her anger, slowed and became heavy. And when she was sure he was going to kiss her, he released her abruptly, causing her to stumble backwards.

He pointed his wand at the remaining caldrons and they were cleaned instantly. He was almost out of the room before he turned back to her. "It was more then just a game to me." And then he was gone.

She was left alone with spotless caldrons and too many emotions to comprehend.

OoOoOoO

After her confrontation with Draco, Ginny decided that avoiding him was the best solution. It had hurt, hearing that he thought she and Harry belong together. Probably because he had such a low opinion of Potter, and by saying they deserve each other put her right there with him. She didn't want to believe that Draco had started caring for her too, because that would complicate things. Does it count as cheating if you two are only _pretending _to date, but aren't _really_ in a relationship?

The next day, Ginny sat in the library alone trying to work on an essay for Charms when Blaise Zabini entered and made a beeline straight for her. "Let's talk."

She looked at him, more then a little nervous, "About what?"

"Draco." Her lips tightened, and she saw Blaise notice and his eyes narrowed.

"What about Draco?"

"You need to talk to him." He demanded in his silky voice.

"I talked to him last night." She bit back.

"Let me rephrase: you need to listen to him."

"I don't want to hear anything he has to say." Dropping nonchalance, Blaise slammed his hand on the table, earning a 'Shh!' from the librarian, which he ignored.

"He cared about you!"

"You don't know that! You don't know anything about this, Blaise. Don't make assumptions that aren't true."

"But you don't know if they're false either! I've known Draco for years and not once have I seen him defend a Gryffindor the way he did for you in front other his housemates. I saw him smile more with you in three weeks than in a whole year without you, and I've never seen a person more remorseful then he was in that day you ran out of his room."

"But-" She felt overwhelmed.

"Maybe I don't know everything that happened between you two, but I'm not blind and I know him better then anyone."

She didn't have a chance to respond, and if she did she didn't know what she would have said, before he stood. "People make mistakes."

"Blaise…"

"Just think it over, and then go find him."

Ginny watched him go, her head turning round and round with indecision.

\

What should she do?

A/N: Even I'm getting confused at this point, so I'm going to be wrapping this up here pretty soon! Please be a pal and review! It's the least you can do! I mean, I've got the tough job of actually writing the chapters, all you got to do is provide the encouragement!


End file.
